Exodus Mobile Drive Yards
A multi-species corporation considered to be largely neutral by the factions, in recent years the Exodus Mobile Drive Yards have been known to produce stations, starships and equipment almost exclusively for the Navigator's Guild. Their industrial ships are known to be cheap and rugged. History Lacking all but the most basic of production capacity following the Exodus, the Terrans and the Rovinar created a multi-species organization specialised in building orbital stations and platforms with the most basic of equipment. With the only existing shipyards and production lines being thouse they brought with them, the founding Factions provided Exodus with as many of their mobile dock yards as possible. Most of the early work force and engineers were former crewmen from the famed Luna Drive Yards and the Rovinar shipyard galleries. The specilization and equipment made available to Exodus allowed them to construct sufficient industry that the Dominion's numerical superiority would not guarantee their dominance over the Centri Cluster. With the eventual creation of the Navigator's Guild it was decided that a neutral civilian manufacturer would be needed to construct the many sensor stations and plaforms the guild would have need of. A division of Exodus was split off for this purpose with only one of the mobile dock yards from each the Terrans and the Rovinar made available for these projects. Likewise the Dominion eventually provided a mobile asteroid base but until then gave them several modified Carriers stripped of their starfighter bays. The larger mobile shipyards would only emplolyed on the largest construction projects or on the early stages of some smaller ones to jumpstart production. Throughout the Expeditionary Wars Exodus proved their skill and effeciency time and again. In order to maintain relative neutrality in the constantly shifting skirmishes between explorers they refused on numerous occasions to deploy their mobile yards until claims on systems had been finalised. This resulted in constant games of one-upmanship between Factions trying to claim new territory. By the time of the Faction Wars Exodus was producing their own industrial ships and operated several shipyards for the Terran Alliance under contract. With the outbreak of the Terran Civil War many of their starships were pressed into use by the Confederacy. After the war their yards in Terran space were increasingly relied upon to produce warships. Because of their military production Exodus lost nearly all of their shipyards in the Faction Wars. The Kavarian Union hunted down and destroyed all but a few mobile dock yards that took refuge in Dominion Territory in the Second Faction War. Since then the corporation has limited itself to producing starships and equipment almost exclusively for the Navigator's Guild. Some of the ships they produced before and during the wars remain in service while others are still produced by smaller shipyards under licence. Joint Rovinar/Terran Modular Drive Unit Nicknames: Journeyman, Porter, Workhorse, etc. A powerful but cheap industrial grade sublight engine assembly, these modules are used on almost every starship produced by Exodus. Unlike most drive assemblies which are built using 2 reactors (one of them expelling plasma for thrust) the Journeyman has 3 with the extra able to provide full engine power if the ship needs to reverse course. This is useful for heavier industrial ships which might have difficulty using conventional thrust reversers or maneuvering because of cargo. The Terrans used a number of these modules on experimental test beds in the early Faction Wars with modifications to better focus the drive output to use it as a fusion cannon. In more recent decades private shipyards have begun to modify Remora class Transports using these larger more powerful drive modules. The resultant upgrade in engine performance and necessary structural strengthening allow them to fall into the attack cruiser category. These ships are usually referred to as a Journeyman Transport. Cargo Frames Write the second section of your page here. Category:Corporations